The following areas will be investigated: 1. Examine the role of mucopolysaccharides (glycosaminoglycans), their proteoglycans and similar complex saccharides in specific functions of cultured eukaryotic normal and tumorigenic cell lines. 2. Characterize the intrinsic cellular proteoglycans in terms of structure and localization. 3. Define the participation of complex acidic saccharides in events occurring at the cell surface and in development of antigenic responses. 4. Carbohydrate chemical transformations focusing on stereoselective reactions and new methods of synthesis of sialic acid analogues.